lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Superman is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71236 Fun Pack for the DC Comics ''franchise. Background Comics Born on the planet Krypton to scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara-El, Kal-El was sent to the planet Earth, Jor-El's only attempt to save his son during Krypton's destruction. Adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, and renamed Clark Kent, he grew up in the town of Smallville, and would later learn of his Kryptonian powers and ancestry and become Superman, the Man of Steel. Superman's archenemy is Lex Luthor, who is jealous of Superman and wants to destroy him and look like a hero for doing it. Other enemies of Superman are Bizarro, Brainiac, and General Zod. The Man of Steel also partners with Supergirl, his cousin; Superboy, his clone; and Lois Lane, a reporter Superman is romantically interested with. Superman also works with Batman and Wonder Woman occasionally. He and Batman often, if not always, mistrust each other and don't always get along very well, but Superman has shown attraction to Wonder Woman. He is a member of the Justice League, which also consists of Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and sometimes Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, Hawkman, and Shazam. '''Dimensions Crisis' He was spotted flying around Metropolis in Painting the Town Black, when he saw Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle briefly, before being sucked into the vortex, and is possibly held prisoner by Lord Vortech. Superman makes another appearance in Mystery Mansion Mash-Up helping the player through a Locate Keystone. Quotes World DC Comics: Metropolis Abilities * Laser Ability (Heat Vision: Cuts through gold LEGO Bricks and melts LEGO ice) * Super Strength * Freeze Breath (Freezes Enemies) * Flight * Underwater Swimming (Dive) * Invulnerability * X-Ray Vision Trivia *Travis Willingham who previously voiced Superman in the LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham reprises his role in this game. *There is a gold statue of him found in Metropolis in the DC Comics World. *Whenever Superman is flying, his theme from Superman: The Movie ''can be heard playing. *Superman made few references whenever he reacts to certain characters:- **His reaction to Batman is a reference about their relationship, also hinting out the blockbuster ''Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. **His reaction to Owen is a reference of him having the issues of Dinosaur Island, where Superman lost memory on an island with dinosaurs, eventually gaining it back after using his memory wiping kiss on Lois Lane. **His special quote with The Doctor is a reference to ''Superman: The Movie '', as he turned back time to prevent Lois Lane's death by reversing the Earth's rotation. **His reaction to Chell signifies he once got caught by Brainiac back in the comics several times similarly to Chell. **When he quotes on big characters or mechs it is a reference to when Doomsday killed Superman. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Laser Ability Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Freeze Breath Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2016 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Aliens Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters